brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
4500 Rebel Snowspeeder
Dak Ralter Rebel Trooper (Hoth) |Price = |Ages = 7 - 12 |Released = 2004 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Classic }} 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder was a LEGO Set released in 2004 as part of the Classic Star Wars line. Included are Luke Skywalker (Rebel Pilot), Dak Ralter, a Snowspeeder, a Blaster Turret and a Hoth Rebel Trooper. It contains 214 pieces. Description ;Speeder The Rebel Snowspeeder is built from White, Orange, and Tan parts, as well as Light Stone Grey, and is based off the model appearing in The Empire Strikes Back. It wields two laser cannons on the wings and a machine gun at the back, as well as a grappling hook. Two minifigures can fit inside the cockpit, the glass of which is the same piece as many of the X-wing and Y-wing cockpits. Luke's lightsaber also fits in the cockpit. There are two flaps on the top of the wings, which, in the box art, are moving up and down to act as air brakes. ;Turret The blaster turret is made from fifteen pieces, and is essentially a stand with a firing scanner-like dish. A black staff protrudes from the centre of the dish, and the dish itself can move up and down. ;Minifigures Luke Skywalker is included in his Rebel Pilot variant, with the red-marked helmet, yellow skin, and the orange suit with the white markings. Dak Ralter wears the same uniform, but with a blue-marked helmet, and he has the same face as standard Rebel Pilots. The last minifigure, the Hoth Rebel Trooper, uses a black machine gun and wears a totally white helmet like the Anakin's podracer helmet. His belt, hands and backpack are also white, and his arms and legs are grey. The snowsuit is identical to that of the trooper in the original 7130 Snowspeeder. Background Both the Snowspeeders and the blaster turrets played a role in the Battle of Hoth. As part of Rogue Squadron, the snowspeeders under Luke Skywalker flew into battle against the monstrous AT-ATs invading their base. Most were destroyed, but they succeeded in taking down three AT-ATs. When Luke's speeder was destroyed after crashing into the ground, the young Jedi trainee took down a fourth. After the battle, the remaining Snowspeeders did not take part in any further episode. Notes * This is the second time LEGO created a standard model of the Rebel Snowspeeder; the first model was released in 1999, and is to the same scale as all of the other non-UCS models (minifig scale). A larger Ultimate Collector's Series model 10129 Rebel Snowspeeder was released in 2003. In 2007, another set, containing a slightly revised snowspeeder, was released as 7666 Hoth Rebel Base. Another similar version appeared in 2010 with the 8089 Hoth Wampa Cave. Most recently, an updated model 75049 Snowspeeder was released in August 2014. LEGO.com Description Minifigures included See also ;Other sets Containing Snowspeeders * 7130 Snowspeeder * 7666 Hoth Rebel Base * 8089 Hoth Wampa Cave * 10129 Rebel Snowspeeder * 75049 Snowspeeder External links Category:Star Wars Category:4000 sets Category:2004 sets Category:Classic Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 7-12